Practice Makes Perfect
by weepingwriter
Summary: Practice Makes Perfection right? Being a mom of five with one on the way perfects being a mom, not even a chance. Brucas. One-Shot.


_Summary: Practice Makes Perfection right? Being a mom of five with one on the way perfects being a mom, not even a chance. Brucas. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The title is named from a song by the band Cute Is What We Aim For. _

_**Things To Know:** Brucas-__ James Lucas Scott- 10, Collin Joel Scott-7, Ellory Kylie Scott- 3, Libby Brooke Scott- 3, Kailah Grace Scott- 3_

_So this little one-shot here I've been working on for about two weeks now, writing, erasing, and rewriting over and over and over again. I want to thank some people first. _**_Jill (Cookie) _**_for helping me with this even though she is a total Leyton fan, _**_Natalie_**_ for random texting me asking if I finished this yet, _**_Stephanie _**_because it's her birthday today. _

**Practice Makes Perfect**

"James give it back now!" Brooke yelled with Kailah in one arm and Libby hanging onto her leg. "Ellory Kylie Scott do not bite Collin."

"Mommy he taste yummy." The three-year-old smiled.

"You're hurting me!" Collin yelled.

"To you he may but El don't bite him. If you want to bite someone, bite yourself." Brooke laughed at her daughter. "Libby can you please get off mommy's leg."

"No." Libby smiled her cute little dimpled smile.

"Libby please? Mommy has to walk and I can't walk with you on my leg."

"No." Libby smiled again.

"Kailah and Libby stay here ok? James you are in charge for a little bit while I get something upstairs" Brooke said placing Kailah on the floor and releasing Libby from her leg. People were surprised when Brooke or Lucas says Ellory Cassidy, Libby Brooke and Kailah Grace are triplets. Ellory is the oldest and wildest. She has blond long curly hair and hazel/green big eyes with a big dimple smile. Libby is the middle and a replica of Brooke- chocolate brown curly hair and hazel/green eyes, a big dimpled smile and a very bubbly personality. Kailah on the other hand is all Lucas- straight blonde hair, big ice blue eyes and a very shy personality.

"Okay." Both girls answered turning their attention to their toys that are placed around the dinning room, well now playroom. Brooke gave up on having a dinning room a while ago when the only kids she did have where her three oldest sons- well only sons at the time.

"Momma this hurts." Ellory smiled continuing to bite her arm.

"Then stop. Just don't bite anyone else." Brooke laughed.

"But I hurts."

"Then no biting Ellory. Go play or do something."

"Park!"

"Not today. I have a lot of things to do before Daddy gets home from being away." Brooke said with a smiled as she started to rub her stomach. She needed her helping hand back. Lucas was away for something for his third book- nicely entitled _The More The Merrier_. He's been gone for about a week now.

"Daddy coming home?" Ellory said as her eyes widen with excitement.

"Yep Ellie. Why don't you go clean up the girls room for me?" Brooke asked.

"Okay mommy." Ellory said turning and running right up the stairs as her blonde curly hair flowed behind her, one down for Brooke, and four more to go.

"Mommy." Libby cried waddling over to Brooke.

"Libby what happened now?" Brooke laughed. Libby was always getting into trouble no matter what she did.

"Collin." Libby cried into her mother's arms. "He push."

"Collin!" Brooke yelled.

"Yes?"

"Oh don't yes me Collin. Why in the world did you push Libby?" Brooke yelled, so much for having to take it easy and not to stress about random things.

"I was playing x-box and she turned it off." Collin pouted.

"This is why I told your dad not to get you that stupid game system." Brooke yelled. "Turn off the game and go clean your room."

"But I was playing."

"Collin Joel Scott go." Brooke yelled rubbing Libby's back. "Go play Libby."

"I stay with you." Libby smiled hugging Brooke.

"Okay." Brooke said giving up on trying at least to get Libby to go play. "Kailah don't you dare eat that!"

"Yummy momma." Kailah smiled eating more of the dog food.

"No. Kailah you can't eat dog food. That's for Sparkey." Brooke smiled.

"I want it." Kailah yelled throwing a tantrum as Brooke put the food on the counter so she couldn't reach it.

"Kailah get your butt into time out." Brooke yelled, she still didn't know how she did this every single day. "We told you the next time you throw a tantrum your butt is going straight to time out."

"I sorrys?" Kailah smiled.

"Not this time Baby Girl." Brooke laughed. "James TV off right now."

"But mom." James complained.

"James don't start, TV off."

"Mom come on there's nothing else to do in this house." James complained.

"James Scott stop the complaining for one day. Go clean your room like I asked you to do yesterday."

"Do we have too?" James complained again.

"Jamie go."

"Fine." James pouted stomping his way up to his room, which was on the third floor away from the 'little annoying kids'- as he says of course.

"Mommy me good girl now?" Kailah asked shyly from the corner of the kitchen.

"Of course baby girl." Brooke said shifting Libby, who like always, fell asleep in Brooke's arms as she heard a loud thump. "What's going on up there?"

"Collin broke the lamp." James yelled.

"Did not!" Collin yelled as soon as James finished saying the word lamp. "It was Ellory."

"Ellory what happened?" Brooke asked after she ran up the stairs with Kailah following behind her to find Ellory crying.

"Collin and Jamie chase me into table." Ellory cried.

"Boys your rooms now." Brooke yelled. "Girls your room now." Brooke barley ever was like this, but she was exhausted, taking after five kids, plus one on the way was not what she planed out in life- but after all it is her life now and she wouldn't change a day of it.

"But." James and Collin yelled.

"Now!" Brooke said pointing towards the boy's side of the upstairs as she walked the three young Scott girls to their purple and pink princess room. "Girls nap time."

"I no tired mommy." Kailah said with a yawn as Brooke softly placed Libby in her bed, which was in the middle of the other two.

"Baby girl you are tired." Brooke laughed kissing Libby goodnight before walking over to Ellory. "Night El. I don't want you out of this bed until I come and get you." Brooke smiled kissing her forehead just like she did for Libby.

"Night-night mommy." Ellory said turning on her side.

"Night El." Brooke smiled walking over to Kailah who already was half asleep. "Night baby girl."

"Nighty." Kailah said falling asleep as Brooke quietly walked out of the room shutting the door all the way behind her.

"Collin and James downstairs now!" Brooke yelled.

"What?"

"Boy you are in deep trouble."

"He did it." Jamie and Collin yelled at the same time.

"You both did it. Now your rooms better be cleaned by the time your father gets home."

"Yeah." Collin said as him and Jamie walked back upstairs.

"Mommy?" Ellory asked an hour and a half later as she slowly made her way down the stairs.

"Come here El." Brooke said patting the spot on the other side of her.

"Daddy coming home soon?"

"In an hour he should be here." Brooke smiled rubbing her swollen stomach again.

"Yes!" Ellory cheered hugging Brooke.

"You want to feel something cool?" Brooke asked getting a nod from Ellory. "Put your hand her El."

"It kicked!" Ellory smiled. "It feels weird mommy."

"That's your brother kicking."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Mommy daddy home?" Kailah said following in her older sister's footsteps.

"Not yet baby girl. Is Libby still sleeping?"

"She moving slowly." Kailah laughed with a shy smile.

"Come over here Kai." Brooke said moving over just a bit so Kailah, and when Libby makes her why down, can sit.

"He did it again." Ellory smiled. "Kailah touch here!"

"Yep he did, on my ribs." Brooke laughed as she noticed Libby standing at the bottom of the stairs. "Come on over here Libby. I think we can fit you on here somewhere."

"Libby we feeling brother." Kailah smiled.

"Put your hand right here." Brooke said feeling where her baby was kicking. "That's your baby brother Lib."

"That feels funny mommy."

"Brooke?" A voice at the door yelled, "Kids?"

"Daddy!" Ellory, Libby and Kailah screamed running towards the door.

"Hey girls." Lucas smiled bending down to hug his youngest three daughters as they hugged his legs.

"Don't ever go away again." Ellory smiled; after all she is a daddy's girl for sure.

"I won't for a long, long, long time El." Lucas laughed. "How's my quiet girl?"

"I goods daddy. Very good." Kailah smiled.

"I'm glad to here that Baby girl."

"Daddy." Libby said from her mom's arms.

"I missed you Libby."

"I miss yous too daddy."

"Girls go grab your brothers." Brooke said resting her hands on her stomach.

"Hey you." Lucas smiled kissing his wife of eleven years.

"Hey back." Brooke laughed with another kiss.

"Eww." Libby said walking down the stairs.

"Eww you." Lucas laughed picking up Libby and kissing all around her face.

"Daddy." Libby laughed along with her father. "Mommy save me."

"Luke leave her alone." Brooke laughed at her middle daughter.

"Mom!" Collin yelled running down the stairs with James following right behind him. "James punched me."

"I did not. I just wanted him away from my TV so I can play my own play station 3."

"You don't punch him James." Lucas said. "You tell him it's your turn."

"Like that's going to work."

"Daddy Mommy!" Kailah yelled running down the stairs.

"What's wrong Kai?"

"Ellory bit me." Kailah cried into her mom's arms.

"Ellory I told you, you can only bit yourself." Brooke said.

"But that hurt mommy." Ellory smiled.

"Ellie no biting other people." Brooke side again. "Go to time out."

"But mommy." Ellory cried.

"Ellie do what your mom says." Lucas smiled at his little wild child.

"Daddy you stink." Ellory pouted stomping away from them to a little mat in the corner of the kitchen dubbed the time out mat.

"James no more punching and shoving people cause they are in your way."

"Then how do you get them out of your way?"

"James stop being a smartallic." Lucas laughed at his son. "Boys play the game down here."

"Oh remember when the girls first came home?" Brooke asked, while the girls where taking their nap and James and Collin, supposedly were cleaning their rooms she was looking at the old family albums.

"That was insane." Lucas laughed pulling Brooke in to a hug kissing the top of her head. "I'm surprised we made it this far."

"Yea but now we got the teenage years to go. Three teenaged girls at the same time." Brooke smiled looking at her kids who where sitting on the couch watching the boys playing x-box. "We need our luck with that."

"Practice make perfect."

"I doubt that Luke." Brooke smiled kissing her husband. "Practice can help but you can never perfect raising kids."

**The End.**


End file.
